The Burning Man Dream Ends
by SighingWinter
Summary: Beka Cooper has had the Burning Man Dream for months and it has only gotten worse. Then one night everything changes and the dream is gone. Rated for mentions of death.


Hello guys,

This is SighingWinter here to bring you the normal disclaimer that as sad as it is, I do not own Beka Cooper, Achoo Currlypaws, Pounce, or anything from the Beka Cooper Trilogy. Tamora Pierce owns it all, save for the plot that I have written below. I hope you all enjoy the brief one shot.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

-SighingWinter

* * *

><p>Heat.<p>

Pain

This was what she was met with when her mind had finally torn herself from reality and what was supposed to be a peaceful get a way. Beka Cooper gasped for breath through the smoke, sightless eyes wide with unsuppressed fear. A cold sweat dewed her forehead against the burning flames that engulfed the house in front of her.

"Beka, help!" Her brother Nico cried his voice dimed by the roars or the fire and the cackling of the wood. She ran and ran, through endless corridors oh, how Rebecca Cooper ran. The halls were impossibly long as she gasped and swallowed smoke. She didn't know that she was back in her room, that she was on the floor and that Achoo whined at her to wake. She was still in that dream, watching and hearing as her brothers and sisters burned, crying out for her to help them. She smelled the scent of burning flesh and knew that it was her brothers. For the first time since the dreams- the nightmares had started- Beka cried out.

A single cry of agony tore from her throat in a cry that filled the room. Achoo waited to hear the sound of rapid footsteps, or something to indicate that someone was going to help her handler. But none came. Water trailed down her pack mate's face and she whimpered once more. Shoving her nose towards her handler's face she licked, all the while whimpering for her to awaken.

Cold wetness jerked Beka to full awareness, and she sat up gasping for breath. Her entire being trembled like a leaf as her haunted eyes darted about the room; looking for what had awakened her. The sad eyes of Achoo Curlypaws met hers, and silently she embraced the scent hound. Both dog and human were glad for the contact, seeking silent reassurance from one another. Achoo, after a good deal of sniffing and nudging to make certain that Beka was alright, leapt back onto the bed and curled up to sleep. Beka watched enviously, knowing that she'd be up the rest of the night after the Burning Man dream. It didn't matter how many things had happened to her, the dream still haunted her, even if she had seen worse.

That nightmare was worse than anything she could and probably ever would see in her time as a Dog. At least, so she hoped. Restless, Beka Cooper slipped into her uniform and out of her home, leaving the sleeping scent hound. She'd be back soon anyhow.

As she walked through the familiar streets of Corus Beka felt her muscles slowly release the tension that lingered in her body. Breathing in the brisk air she set an easy pace, merely watching as she walked down the night filled streets until she came to a vendor whose wares caught her interest.

Without a word between the two, the older woman took her coppers and allowed her to take a small bundle of incense sticks and a few flowers. As the Dog passed out of sight the old woman and her wares disappeared into the air, and not a single person was any wiser for the mysterious action.

Beka Cooper silently cleansed herself before lighting her incense and placing it upon the temple's alter built for her patron, the Black God. The flowers followed in the path of the incense and Beka stood there for a moment, feeling awkward in the home of her patron god. Shifting until her weight was evenly placed on her feet Beka bowed her head to pray.

She wasn't certain how long it was she was there, only that by the time she stepped out of the temple there were few people on the streets and those she passed were far too concerned with getting to their homes to bother the ghost-eyed woman. Making back to her rooms safely, Beka crawled back into bed, lightly running a hand over Achoo's soft fur, drawing comfort from the dog once more.

The dog, feeling her handler's familiar hands on her back, let out a satisfied rumble as she wiggled around until her could put her head on her handler's lap. Beka's smile warmed the dog's heart and she lightly licked the hand, urging her to rub her some more. A low laugh danced across the room and her handler obeyed the request. It wasn't long until the scent hound fell asleep once more, lulled back to her dreams of chasing pigeons and butterflies.

Beka heard the pigeons as they rustled their wings, perhaps in sleep or in impatience. She wasn't entirely sure which of the two it was, but either way it made Beka feel safe and at home.

_Of course you're safe, you silly girl. _Pounce meowed in a sleepy voice as he stretched then padded over to her pillow where he curled up on.

Knowing that he didn't care for it, Beka lightly kissed the top of the celestial cat's head in a silent display of her thanks and affection. Purple eyes blinked slowly up at her before her let out a meow the girl didn't understand and curling up into a loose ball once more. Beka lightly shook her head and slowly her eyes closed, surrendering to the lure of sleep. That was the last night the Burning Man dream haunted the young woman's dreams.


End file.
